Patch Notes - 1.1.44.40
Version: 1.1.44.40 Announced: 2016.01.11 Released: 2016.01.17 (probably) Update Content # War Guardian released (random Tower Defense mode). #* Every 3 days there will be a new TD stage (different stages for the 3 different levels of difficulty). Each time players will have 10 chances to play them. #* Kill a specified amount of monsters to get War Coins. #* Each round of War Guardian will have 3 levels of difficulty. The more difficult the stage, the more War Coins will be dropped by monsters. #* Pass a difficulty level with a perfect score to get a large amount of War Coins. This bonus reward will only be given out for getting a perfect score once. #* War Coins can be exchanged for items in the War Shop. # Throne Wars will be tested on the test servers for one week and won’t be updated to all servers with the weekly update. #* If an alliance occupies the Throne in the Mystery Land on the World Map for 8 hours straight, then they will receive the right to name the World Ruler, who will have special privileges. #* Within 1 hour of occupying the World Throne, the alliance leader can appoint a member of his/her alliance as World Ruler (they can access this feature via the battle report in their mailbox). If the leader does not appoint someone within 1 hour, then the leader will automatically become World Ruler. #* After an alliance receives power to appoint World Ruler, other alliances will be unable to attack the throne for 10 days. #* The reigning World Ruler will not change until another alliance successfully wins the rights to the Throne and appoints a new ruler. As soon as a new alliance takes over the throne, an 8-hour countdown will start. #* There are 4 Magic Towers surrounding the Throne. If your alliance occupies a Magic Tower and another alliance is occupying the Throne, then the opponent occupying the Throne will take damage every 30 seconds. #* Marching speed in the Mystery Land is much slower than in other regions, and there is no way to buy Healing Spring water. # The heroes will go back to their pre-Christmas appearances. # Added Lv 8, 9, 10 mines to the World Map. # When a player's City Wall falls to 0, not only will the city move to new coordinates, but research in the Academy will pause for 12 hours. #* After research is stopped, there will be a protection period. During this time, the Academy can't get paused again. # As your kingdom level goes up, it will produce a small amount of stamina. # Slightly increased the amount of runes dropped in Rune Trials. Improvements # Improved the order of icons and the display of text in the Events page. # Improved sluggish UI. # Added red dot notifications for Proving Grounds, Crystal Dungeon, and Crusades. Hero Content # Robin Changes #* His basic attack gets much more powerful after he transforms. #* Increased the distance Robin rushes forward after transforming. # Unlocked Little Red Awakening #* Awaken Skill: Little Red loses control of the cannon in her basket after she dies and a loose spark causes a missile to fire at an enemy, dealing physical damage. # Unlocked York Awakening #* Increases attack power for Lone Dog heroes. Can stack with passive buffs. # New Hero: Ariel #* Position: Mid row Support/Damager #* Skills: #** Green Skill - Divine Shield: Every so often, she will guard all her teammates from a ranged attack. After blocking an attack, she will add a shield to the target of the attack. #** Blue Skill - Clean Slate: Her basic attack will fire two holy blades, dealing damage to up to 3 targets and setting off an Energy Drain effect. #** Ultimate - Justice Strike: Deals damage to a target and marks him/her for 6s. Target will receive a percentage of extra damage from all attacks while marked. #** Passive - Energy Drain: Her basic attack will drain the enemy's energy. #* How to Get: Stay tuned to event announcements! # Sebastian's first skill cannot be cast for the same target within within 30s. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes